


Mars

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Death Eaters, Drabble, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mars is dim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Material"

Harry struggled, his fingers scrabbling over rough cloth, seeking purchase somewhere. The cloth shifted and he felt something hard under his hand. Yanking violently, Harry managed to pull off the Death Eater's mask and hood. Medium-length blonde hair swung into his vision as the Death Eater cursed.

"You?" Harry asked, his struggles halting as he stared at his captor. "Y-you… but at school y-"

"I chose the winning side, Harry." The Death Eater smirked, then looked up at the Morsmordre floating in the night above them.

"Hmm, Mars is dim tonight." Luna's eyes met Harry's and she smirked. "Goodbye, Harry."


End file.
